


Missing Pieces

by Amariahellcat



Series: Kissing Turians [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biotic Shepard, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, First chapter is fluff, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Knotting, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Mass Effect 2, No Lockdown, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard, Post-Mass Effect 2: Arrival, Post-Suicide Mission, Spacer (Mass Effect), War Hero (Mass Effect), but just wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: They did it. They made it through the Omega 4 Relay, defeated the Collectors, destroyed the Base... and made it out with everyone alive.Celebrations are in order, but Garrus hasn’t forgotten what they’d talked about the night after dealing with Morinth. It’s time for a real announcement.Sequel to Seeds of Desire.





	1. Proper Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously give up the muses are having to much fun with this thing. This piece alone is going to have a second chapter, and then there’s going to be more to the AU after that, and... ugh. Whatever. Have your fun you dorks.
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Helping Samara seemed to have been a tipping point; there were no more lulls in the action, no more breaks between missions asides from the time it took to get from point A to point B and sleeping for a few hours.

Garrus stayed in her cabin nearly every night, and the only times he didn't join her was when he was working on the cannons or she wasn't in bed herself.

They hadn't had a chance to talk about much besides the missions, the encroaching trip through the Omega 4 Relay...

Arisa definitely hadn't had the chance to explain what the  _ring_  was she'd teasingly asked for, the night he'd helped her through her bodies reaction to Morinth.

And then, suddenly... it's over. They've won.

They've fought their way through every obstacle and enemy inside the Collector Base and succeeded, taken down the Human Reaper and gotten back to the Normandy in time to get the  _hell_  out before the base exploded.

Arisa takes only a moment to tell the Illusive Man off - and  _damn_  that feels good - before hurrying back to the CIC, needing to see for herself, do a headcount, check the losses-

But there are none.

They'd saved the entire crew.

They'd  _all_  made it out. Every single person who'd been on the Normandy or her Squad had survived, come back, and now stood around her in the CIC, proving they were  _real_.

_Screw formality_ , she's grinning and laughing and if a tear or two slips out, who's going to lecture her, honestly?

_We did it._

Arisa all but throws herself at Garrus once he's in range, arms around his neck as his go around her waist, lifting her in a quick spin that has her shrieking and the rest of the crew cat-calling and cheering.

While everyone else celebrates with food and drink, they slip away to their cabin for a celebration of their own - a reassurance that they're alive, both of them.

Garrus holds out until the end - wringing every possible drop of pleasure from her body, every gasp and moan and whimper, waiting until she's panting and exhausted to bury himself deep and let go, shivering as he presses their hips flush and they lock together.

He's careful, as always, not to crush her with his weight, nuzzling at her with a happy hum and making her laugh with a flick of his mandibles.

"Damn good way to celebrate being alive after a Suicide Mission," Arisa mumbles, lifting a hand to stroke behind his fringe, "We have a moment to  _breathe_. I don't even know what that  _is_."

Garrus chuckles, purring at her touch, "Well, just means we get to relax for a bit, doesn't it? Though there  _is_  something I wanted to ask you..."

"Turning the tables on me this time, are you?" she laughs, happy and relaxed, "Hit me."

"The ring you mentioned, after the run-in with Morinth," Garrus strokes a talon up her side, making her shudder, "What's it for?"

_I was wondering when he'd remember._

"Generally, when a human man wants to marry a human woman, he proposes with a ring," Arisa shrugs her shoulder, drawing his gaze to the bite scars, "Our version of an engagement marking - it's an engagement  _ring_. The woman wears it until the wedding, when the couple exchanges a new set of matching rings. Most women will wear the first ring afterwards as well, since it's supposed to be chosen specifically for them."

"I... see." Garrus goes very quiet, mandibles flickering occasionally, and she recognizes it as his  _calibrating in progress_  face. "Turian's don't  _exchange_  anything, per say. We don't do rings."

"We wouldn't have to." Arisa assures him, shrugging again, "Just how humans do it. I'd honestly be okay with just the one ring."

She wonders, suddenly, if  _this_  is a bit to sudden for him. He'd said straight out, the Marking was an older Turian custom, and one he'd done on instinct. He didn't regret it, but only other Turians - or anyone familiar with the tradition - would know what the bite marks meant.

An engagement ring was a bit more of an announcement.

"Garrus," Arisa speaks up after a moment, voice soft, "I was mostly teasing, you don't actually have to-"

"Does the male have to pick the ring? Or can the female?"

Her mouth snaps shut in surprise, wide eyes blinking up at him, "Huh?"

Garrus gives her an exasperated look, "Do  _I_  have to pick a ring for you, or can you come with me and pick one for yourself? Spirits know I don't have a  _clue_  what kind of jewelry you like, or what would fit you."

"You... want to get me a ring?" it's kind of ridiculous how emotional this is making her, but she can't help it, "Really?"

"Did we not already discuss this? Sort of?" his mandibles are flickering, nerves and stubbornness in his gaze, "I  _Marked you_ , Arisa. And you  _accepted_  it, when I explained it. As far as Turian culture and law is concerned, we're already engaged."

"But I want it to count for  _your_  laws, as well, to follow your culture. And if that means buying you a claiming ring to scream to the world 'I'm engaged to the Universe's best looking sniper!' then so be it."

Arisa yanks him down at that, kissing him a little desperately and holding on until he relaxes and kisses her back.

"God damn I love you." she gasps when they separate, making him purr happily, "And it depends on the couple, but I'll take pity on you and accompany you ring shopping.  _I_  don't even know what type of jewelry I like, to be perfectly honest."

That earns a laugh, "What, not the girly type, Shepard?"

"The only jewelry I've worn in  _years_  is the necklace Kasumi forced me into for that party and my dog tags. I don't even  _know_  my ring size."

"Next question, then.  _Where_  do we find engagement rings."

Arisa opens her mouth and pauses, brows creasing. "You know, that's a really good question. I have no idea."

Garrus bumps their foreheads together with a groan, "We're terrible at this."

"We really were meant for each other," she teases, being cheesy, but he just nuzzles her again. "Pass me my omni-tool. I'll email Liara and see if she knows any stores."

"A month ago, I'd have asked how Liara would be able to help. But now..."

"...she's the goddamn Shadow Broker and knows everything. Yup. We should be good to go ring hunting tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." Garrus snuggles back down against her, still knotted, arms slipping around her back and purr intensifying, "For now, sleep?"

"Hmmmmm," Arisa sighs and settles her hands on his back, stroking up and down, "Sleep sounds good."

* * *

 

 "I don't like it. Why can't you bring someone with you?"

"Hackett's orders, Garrus. A heavily armed squad would be too obvious; I can sneak around better by myself."

"You're not even technically  _in_  the Alliance anymore, he shouldn't even be  _giving_  you orders."

"He asked me to do it as a favor, Garrus. Kenson is a friend of his. And if it gets me back in good standing with the Alliance, well..."

"I still don't like it. Why can't at least one other person go with you? Spirits, I'm  _better_  at being sneaky then  _you_  are!"

"Okay, now you're pushing it, buddy-"

"A _hem_." Miranda clears her throat loudly, trying and failing to hide her amusement behind a glare, "You two are  _terrible_."

"Why?"

"You're supposed to be  _ring shopping_ , not arguing." the brunette rolls her eyes, holding up her arm, "Goodness, Liara, you weren't exaggerating."

_"I am happy I get to experience this through vid-com, at least,"_  the Asari is clearly trying not to laugh when she pops up on the little screen,  _"Honestly, though, at least **look**  at the rings. That is why you asked me about jewelry shops, correct?"_

"Yes, Liara." the pair echoes, looking at each other and snickering. Miranda only lets out an amused huff.

Liara had indeed come through, leading them to the little jewelry shop on the Citadel they were currently perusing - Miranda along for the ride as a 'Chaperone' and to keep the Asari updated.

_Too much going on at the base right now,_  Liara had apologized,  _I'll be sure to come to the wedding, however._

"Okay! Enough arguing. Gotta look at rings." Arisa purposely turns her attention to the display cases, "Nothing flashy, but I want a blue stone-"

Garrus hums, stepping up beside her, "Why blue?"

"I  _like_  blue." she grins, "But I also want to match."

"Match what?"

" _You_ , you dork. Your armor or your Markings; whichever I can get closest to."

His hum deepens, mandibles flaring, and Arisa knows if they weren't in public he'd be grabbing her immediately.

_Time for that later..._

Arisa shuffles along the display cases and then pauses when her eyes land on a ring tucked to the back, leaning in to take a closer look.

It's a simple, oval shaped stone set in an equally simple but sort of  _wavy_  band, silver and delicate; nothing flashy or tacky, just... elegant.

"Can I see that one?" she asks, and the owner - an Asari, which doesn't surprise her - nods and reaches in the back to pull it out, passing it to the redhead.

"Find something?" Garrus asks, coming up behind her.

"Guess we'll find out." Arisa slips the ring onto her left ring finger and whistles in surprise when it fits perfectly, blue stone glinting in the light of the shop, "Well damn, it fits! Here, let's see-"

She turns and lifts her hand, pressing it against his face plates and smiling a little manically at how near  _perfect_  the colour is compared to his stripes, "It's a match! Band feels solid, to, even though it's thinner, and the setting seems tight-"

Garrus closes his hand around her wrist and turns his face, nuzzling into her palm and watching her for a moment, expression vulnerable and affectionate.

"This one?" he asks.

"This one." she agrees, swallowing thickly, struck suddenly by that look.

"I'll handle the bill," Miranda says, though they barely hear her, "I can access your pay from the Illusive Man, after all."

"Thanks." Arisa mutters, though her attention is fully on the Turian still holding her hand captive.

"I never properly asked." Garrus hums, eyes darting briefly to the side - making sure the owner is busy with Miranda - before saying "Arisa Shepard. Will you marry me?"

Arisa's grin widens, and she slips her hand free of his to grab the collar of his armor and yank him down to her.

"You fucking bet I will." she whispers and kisses him.

It's a brief kiss, one they break off before they can get distracted and forget they're in the middle of a jewelry store - but there's a sudden confident  _swagger_  to Garrus that wasn't there before, and they leave the store only to freeze in surprise just outside.

The entire  _squad_  is waiting for them - not even just the women, which Arisa might have expected, but  _everyone_.Some of the crew, to!

She's  _swarmed_  by the females of the group with demands to see the ring, lots of  _ooing_  and  _awwing_  from the younger girls and knowing grins from the older. (Even  _Jack_  is there, standing at the back and pretending to be uninterested but occasionally going on her toes to take a peek.)

The men are congratulating Garrus, smacking his arm or telling stories, and then they're pushed back together and the group is ushering them away.

_"I got you a private room at the Dark Star to celebrate."_  Liara pipes up from Arisa's omnitool, smiling knowingly,  _"Enjoy, and congratulations."_

"Thanks, Liara," she mumbles, jumping a little when a long arm slips around her waist to pull her in, shivering at the heat Garrus is giving off once she's pressed to his side.

Arisa smirks and slips her own arm around him in response, walking side-by-side, pressed close, surrounded by their friends and teammates.

And for one moment, all is right with the world.


	2. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arisa returns from the mess with Dr. Kensen exhausted and angry, unable to play pure paragon when faced with the threat of lockdown.
> 
> There’s nothing she can do, no way out - Garrus disagrees. He just needs to make a call he’s been putting off.
> 
> He needs to call his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so.... this AU is staying very AU. Because the whole ‘putting Shepard into lockdown after Arrival’ thing always kind of bothered me but definitely doesn’t fit in this situation. You’ll see. Enjoy? ♥

Arisa sits very still on the Medbay bed, hands clasped together -

- _lest she clench them into fists-_

-head tilted down, expression kept purposely neutral -

_-no matter how she wants to scowl, to snarl-_

-listening silently to Admiral Hackett as he goes over the brief from the Bahak System, over the reasoning's and outcomes and  _consequences, I'd give you a medal if I could_ , but the Alliance feels differently -

- _biting her tongue to keep from raging, arguing, she's not even in the Alliance anymore, she's a Council Spectre and she made a goddamn necessary sacrifice-_

"...when Earth calls, be ready to answer, dress blues and all." Hackett says, and something snaps.

"And if I don't?" she questions softly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

Hackett seems to freeze for a moment, giving her an incredulous look and a scowl, "Shepard-"

" _Well_?" Arisa lifts her head then - not  _quite_  a challenging glare but close enough - and scowls right back, "Admiral, I did this mission as a favor to  _you_. I made a hard call on a desperate situation, a call that  _stalled the Reapers_. I'm not even  _in_  the Alliance anymore, am I? Unless I've been reinstated and no one told me?"

"No, they haven't-"

"Not to mention I'm a goddamn Council Spectre; last time I checked, Spectres were allowed to  _make_  those tough calls and  _not_  get thrown in house arrest for them!"

"Shepard, you're preaching to the damn choir! But it isn't my decision!" Hackett takes a single step closer, jabbing a finger at her chest, "When Earth calls,  _you answer_. That's an  _order_ , Commander."

Then he's turned and marched out, leaving Arisa nearly trembling with fury and frustration, hands clenched on the edges of the bed and practically leaving dents.

She hears familiar footsteps and tries to suppress the rage, annoyed by how broken her voice sounds, "Dr. Chakwas. Can I...?"

"You are in perfect physical health, Commander. Whatever sedative they pumped you with has been burned off by your biotics and implants." Chakwas lays a hand briefly on her shoulder, withdrawing before the touch can irritate her, "Go. Get some rest. I will be here if you need me."

Arisa only manages a nod, slipping down off the bed and padding quickly out of the med bay, pausing just outside the doors to take a deep breath.

"EDI," she calls, fiddling with her engagement ring, "Where is...?"

_"Garrus is in your quarters, Commander. I do not believe he has slept since you left to find Dr. Kenson."_

That doesn't surprise her in the least. "Thank you, EDI."

Arisa hurries to the elevator and silently hopes no one else will join her; she's to frazzled, to angry and frustrated to keep the calm Commander Shepard facade in place.

She lifts her hand so that the ring is at eye level, staring at it fondly, remembering-

_"I never properly asked. Arisa Shepard, will you marry me?"_

_"You fucking bet I will."_

_"When Earth calls, you answer. That's an order."_

-and snapping her teeth shut to stop the angry sound that wants to escape, feeling herself break little by little.

She had done as asked - and she'd made a tough call. If there had been  _any_  way to save those colonists, she'd have done it in a heart beat... yet her actions had saved millions  _more_  by delaying the Reapers yet again, keeping them back even just a little longer-

_We deserve a break, dammit, we deserve to be happy! I just-_

The elevator stops and the doors open and she has to just  _stop and breathe_  for a moment before stepping out, walking slowly into the cabin.

Garrus is sitting on the bed when she enters, springing to his feet the moment he sees her and taking two steps forwards, mandibles flared in a way that she has come to recognize as stark  _relief_.

It's the first time she's seen him since the nightmare with Kenson began - three, almost four days ago, now? - and she's just so  _relieved_  he's there, so happy just to be able to see him, touch him-

_When Earth calls, you answer._

She's breaking, suddenly, the sadness becoming near overwhelming, and then there's  _wet_  on her cheeks and  _am I crying? I can't be crying, Commander Shepard doesn't cry - I'm so tired, I can't do this, I just want to-_

Garrus is at her side the second the tears start, sub-harmonics lowered in distress and hands cupping her face, and his expression is one she can easily read as  _confusion, worry, helplessness_  and buried beneath those is  _love, always love when he looks at her-_

"Shepard," he whispers miserably, trying to wipe the tears away, "Arisa. What happened?"

Arisa just shakes her head, tears coming harder, lifting her arms and curling into him when he picks her up, hiding her face in his throat and letting the sobs come out, shoulders shaking as he carries her down into the room.

Garrus sits on the couch and cradles her in his lap, humming in a way that's ridiculously comforting, one hand pressing her close while the other runs through her hair, talons scratching gently along her scalp.

It's exactly what she needs, and she takes a deep breath once the tears have subsided, gulping down air.

"Garrus," she mumbles, face still buried in his shoulder, "They're going to lock me up."

Garrus goes very still, the hum cutting off completely. " _What_?"

"Kenson -  _everyone_  on that asteroid - was indoctrinated. Reapers were about to invade. Had to stop them." she sucks in another breath, keeps going, "Destroyed the Mass Relay just after we... didn't have time. None of the Batarian colonists made it out."

"And  _who_  is going to lock you up for that?"

"Alliance. To appease Batarians."

"You're not even  _in_  the Alliance anymore."

"I know."

"And you're a  _Council Spectre_."

"I  _know_."

"And if you  _hadn't_  done it, the Reapers would already be here!"

" _I know!_ " Arisa snuggles closer, trying not to break down  _again_ , "But they're still going to lock me up for Gods know how long."

His arms tighten around her, "No."

She huffs, "I don't have a  _choice_ , Garrus."

" _No_." he repeats, and she's about to retort when he says "There's a way around this, there  _has_  to be. How quickly could we throw together that wedding?"

Arisa's head jerks back at that, brows lifted, "What?"

Garrus' expression is pure determination and focus, mandibles ticking in thought, "I know you humans tend towards longer engagements - I did some research - but we don't have that luxury. Turians just have to fill out really detailed paperwork - which can take a couple of days by itself, honestly - but I know humans have a... wedding ceremony? And a reception?"

"I'm not really religious; the ceremony would be really short." she's watching him closely, trying to piece together his thoughts, "Reception... we don't  _need_  one, but the squad would bitch if we didn't, so a couple of hours..."

"So... a week would be enough time?"

"Garrus. What are you...?"

"Listen, I've seen situations like this before. One of my uncles married an Asari, years ago - not as common as you might think, so there was some debate and research involved. There was also a case at C-Sec the year before we met - I don't remember what the species marrying  _in_  was, but they were considered a Hierarchy Citizen since they'd gotten married a week before, and the charges couldn't be held. It  _should_  work-"

" _Garrus_ , clue me in here, please?"

"Arisa." his gaze is more intense suddenly, hands tight on her hips, "If we're married, you'd be protected as a member of Clan Vakarian under Hierarchy Law. You'd be considered a citizen of Palaven - and  _not under human jurisdiction_. They'd have  _no right_  to lock you up."

"That's..." she sucks in a breath, feeling almost dazed, "...is that... true for interspecies marriages into  _every_  Clan...?"

"Technically, yes. Though the level of protection varies, depending on the clans status." Garrus bends to nips at her shoulder with his mouth plates, "Lucky for you, your soon-to-be-husband comes from a very old and very  _respected_  Clan."

"Spill. You never give me details on your status."

"Well, as it stands, I think Clan Vakarian is the third most influential on Palaven. My Father, Castis, is the Clan Head."

"Is that decided by age?"

"No, it's decided by the individual's position in the hierarchy; Dad's the highest up in the family. Right now, I think I'm... tenth in line for Clan leader. A few distant uncles and cousins outrank me, which is completely fine as far as I'm concerned."

"So, if we get married before the Alliance tries to pull me in-"

"-you'd be protected by the Hierarchy and can tell them to go to hell." Garrus confirms, mandibles spread wide in a pleased smirk, "So?"

"So? I'm in." Arisa hooks an arm around his neck to pull him down, nuzzling her forehead against his, "Can't say I mind the short engagement at all, though I wish it were for better reasons."

Garrus just purrs and nuzzles her back, and she feels some of the tension seeping from her.

"I'll declare Shore Leave for the week, let everyone relax a bit, scrounge together someone official to marry us and somewhere to have a reception. And," she runs a hand down his chest before rubbing it over his waist, making him groan, "I hear Spectres get  _excellent_  discounts on hotel rooms on the Presidium. Somewhere nice and  _private_  to celebrate."

"I love how you think," he growls, laughing, "For now, we sleep. Tomorrow, I'll take care of the hard parts."

"Which are?"

"Asking my Father for permission and getting the proper forms."

* * *

 

 Nerves frayed as they are, Garrus nearly panics when the first call goes unanswered.

He's alone in the cabin, sitting at Shepard's desk with the vid-com hooked into the screen of her display case, using her terminal to download the marriage forms and keeping tabs on the time with his omnitool.

The Normandy is docked at the Citadel for the week, with 'Shore Leave' officially declared by the Commander.

_"Just make sure you're free Saturday,"_  she'd told everyone before they'd left the ship,  _"Unless you **don't**  want to attend your Commander's wedding, of course."_

She hadn't gone into any more detail than that, and Garrus understood the decision; the squad and crew didn't need to be laden with any more of a burden then they had been.

His fiancée -  _Spirits I love calling her that_  - had gone to see if Miranda had a dress she could borrow for the event, since she didn't want to waste time or credits looking for a new one.

_"I'd rather not wear black to my own wedding, so Kasumi's dress is out. Miranda's about my size; should have something."_

Her absence had been the perfect time to call the Senior Vakarian, start a dialogue...  _if he would pick up the call._

Castis would like Shepard, he thought. She was smart, brave, skilled with any weapon she picked up, and a born leader. The type who would do anything for her people.

But she was human, and he  _really_  wanted to go over basics before his father met Shepard. He needed his father's approval to keep her safe.

Garrus gave himself a countdown of ten minutes before he would call again, focusing on sorting through and downloading the proper forms.

Bad Turian Renegade or not, he still had access to the Hierarchy Network through his old pass code - being a Vakarian  _did_  come in handy, as daunting as it was sometimes.

The section for  _Marriage Forms_  had been easy enough to locate, and his own forms were simple to pick out and download... it was finding the forms for Shepard that was giving him a headache.

There were guides for Asari, Volus, even  _Salarians_  marrying into the Hierarchy, but nothing to give him direction for humans. He opened several forms and stared at them for ages, closing some and downloading others, hoping he was at least finding  _some_  of the ones they would need.

_Could really use your help right now, Dad._

He would  _not_  allow the Alliance to lock Arisa away for stalling the Reapers; he would convince his father that she was a good match, that she would be suitable for the Clan, and they  _would_  tell the Alliance to fuck off once they were married.

Determined, Garrus redialed the call on his comm, and prayed someone would pick up this time.

He managed to  _not_  fall back flailing when the screen almost immediately jumped to life, the familiar face of his father appearing before him.

Castis looked older, more tired, but otherwise the same as ever, his mandibles flaring briefly as he stared through the screen.  _"Garrus?"_

"Hey, Dad." Garrus swallows, trying to tamp down on the nervous hum of his sub-vocals, "How's it goin?"

_"I thought my comm. had malfunctioned, the first time you called. I haven't heard from you since Omega."_  Castis' expression is stern, but there's a quiver of concern to his mandibles,  _"What's happened?"_

Ouch. Typical Castis, not missing a single hint.  _No point in delaying it, I guess._

"I have a problem, one that I need your help with." Garrus tilts his head back, meeting his father's eyes squarely, "You remember Commander Shepard?"

_"The human Spectre who came back from the dead and defeated the Collectors. The one you've  been fighting beside for years."_  Castis nods,  _"I remember. What about her?"_

_Where do I start..._

"We're engaged."

Garrus gives up trying to control the hum now, flinching at his own tactlessness, to frustrated by trying to make sure everything goes  _perfect_  to think of a different way to say it.

To his credit, Castis doesn't look  _completely_  disgusted. Startled and maybe a little disappointed, yeah, but he can work with those.

Neither says anything for a moment, then Castis asks "How long?"

_That's a very good question, Dad. And I can't tell you exactly because that is **not**  a night you need to know about._

Can he even really  _count_  when he'd first Marked her, the night after that first Collector Ship? Arisa hadn't known what the bite meant, and he hadn't even done it intentionally.

"About two months." is what he says, sticking with the timeline since the 'Morinth Incident', since that was when he'd explained the mark and when Arisa had accepted his intentions. "But I've been in love with her for a long time. Since before she died."

_"And she... reciprocates?"_

Garrus can't help snorting, "Dad, do you  _really_  think Commander Shepard is the type to enter into an engagement she  _didn't want_? Trust me, she feels the same way."

His mind goes briefly to the way she'd kissed him, just after buying the ring, and then later after a few hours at Dark Star, pressing close and clinging to him, and  _boy, does she ever._

_"...It was her, wasn't it?"_  Castis says after a moment,  _"When you called me, on Omega. Things were tense, and then suddenly you said things were starting to look up. It was Shepard."_

"Yeah," Garrus lets his mandibles go slack, lets his father see the affection on his face, "Shepard saved me, Dad. She's saved me a few times - just like I've saved her. We're a team."

_No Shepard without Vakarian. No Vakarian without Shepard._

_"You **have**  been following her into fights for almost four years, now,"_ Castis says dryly, but there's a hint of humor in his sub-vocals,  _"Including a Suicide Mission that you both survived. I can't imagine you'd be happy settling down with a nice Turian female."_

"They'd never compare."

_"And, to be frank, if it had to be a human... Commander Shepard is the best damn choice you could have made. Every report on her I've seen points at her being an honorable leader, a smart soldier. So congratulations, Garrus. I approve."_

_Well, that's one worry down._

"Thank you, Dad, but like I said, I -  _we_  need your help." Garrus leans forwards, mandibles pulled tight, "I need your approval of our marriage, not just as my father, but as Head of Clan Vakarian. I need the Hierarchy Marriage Forms filled out and finished  _today_. I need her registered and protected as my wife and a member of the Clan and the Hierarchy, and I need it done as soon as possible."

_"What happened?"_

"The Alliance wants to put her in lockdown on Earth."

Castis goes very still, and Garrus can see several emotions flicker over his father's face, hear the trilling of his harmonics - likely going through every political shit storm he's seen over the years, trying to deduct the reasoning without asking.

Finally, he says, " _The Alliance wants to put a Council Spectre into lockdown. What the hell did she do?"_

Garrus hears the door of the cabin slide open behind him, and jerks a finger over his shoulder, "Probably better if Shepard explains."

"Ugh, remind me to never take Miranda dress shopping." Arisa steps in through the door and goes still at the sight of the older Vakarian on the display case, posture immediately straightening and expression shifting into a calm, neutral face. She shifts the dress bag in her arms, obviously feeling somewhat awkward, "I'm sorry, should I come back...?"

"No, better you're here to explain things." Garrus beckons her over, and Arisa hangs the bag on the railing before walking over to stand beside him, easily slipping her hand into his, "Arisa, this is my father, Castis Vakarian, Head of Clan Vakarian. Dad, this is Commander Arisa Shepard. My fiancée."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Arisa greets politely, seeming calm and collected, though the way her fingers squeeze around his belays her nervousness.

_"Likewise, Commander Shepard. And congratulations."_  Castis' eyes slide to the left, and to late Garrus realizes what he's looking at,  _"Ah, considering you were always one to break away from the old traditions, Garrus, you certainly picked a **traditional**  way of claiming your intended."_

Garrus feels Arisa go stiff beside him and prays his neck isn't flushing blue, waving it away with a muttered "It was spur of the moment. Back to the problem..."

_"Ah, yes. Shepard. Garrus says the Alliance wants to put you into Lockdown."_

"Correct, sir."

_"May I ask what happened?"_

Arisa shoots him a look, takes a deep breath, and starts explaining.

_Everything_ , including a number of details she hadn't gone into the night before, and Garrus feels himself growing angrier and angrier the more he knows.

_I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone._

You can't change the past, though, and he tamps down on the anger when she finishes explaining, noting how weary and frustrated she looks again, how contemplative his father seems behind the screen.

Then, he's surprised by the barest hint of  _rage_  in the elder Vakarian's sub-vocals.

_"You stopped the Indoctrination from spreading. You destroyed the Relay to prevent the Reapers from raining down on us. You made a tactical call, stranded on an asteroid with no other choice, and you even tried to warn the colonists. And the Alliance wants to lock you up?_ " Castis' mandibles are wavering angrily,  _"Are they out of their minds?"_

"Preaching to the choir." Arisa mumbles, and Garrus can't help the spark that forms at his father's anger on their behalf.

_"This cannot be allowed. You should be protected by Spectre Authority, but as the Council is known to be useless..."_  Castis is looking away from the screen, and the beeps of his omnitool are audible,  _"No daughter-in-law of mine is being locked away for making a necessary tactical call. Garrus, forward me every form you've downloaded, and access to your records. Shepard, I'll need yours as well."_

They're both obediently tapping away at their omnitools then - Arisa forwarding her info to Garrus to pass to his father - and the  _beep_  on the other side of the screen says he's received them.

Castis is scowling after a moment of going through the forms though, and he's typing quickly,  _"Garrus, you downloaded all the proper forms for you, but did you even **read**  any of the ones you downloaded for Shepard? None of them apply to humans."_

"There weren't any directions for humans," Garrus can't help a slight growl, easing off into a purr when Arisa runs her fingers gently through his fringe, "I didn't want to miss anything; she's important to me. I didn't want to screw it up."

Arisa awards him with an extra stroke for that, pressed against his side through the arm of the chair.

Castis mutters something that sounds distinctly like  _children_  before he's starting to type again,  _"Humans have two genders, you can't use any Asari forms. I'll handle it; the right ones are buried, honestly. Don't know that they've ever been used. Shepard."_

Arisa straightens slightly, "Yes, sir?"

_"Call me Castis. I need the marriage form from the Spectre offices - obviously I can't access that - and are there any Alliance forms you need filled out?"_

"I'm technically  _ex_ -Alliance," she mutters while typing at her omnitool, Garrus waiting till he's gotten the little  _ping_  of a received file to send it off to Castis, "I don't know that I  _need_  a form from them?"

_"Hmm, good question. I'll contact C-Sec, see what they can tell me. I should have everything in order by tomorrow."_ Castis spares them another glance, _"The sooner this is done, the better. You humans have a ceremony, if I remember right. When are you having it?"_

"The end of the week, Saturday," Arisa bites her lip, and Garrus feels her hand tense a little against his neck, "We'd have loved if you and Solana could make it, but we knew it had to be done quickly."

_"Understandable, given the circumstances. I expect a visit once this is all said and done, however. And I believe Solana would enjoy being on vid comm. during the ceremony, as would I."_

"I - of course, Castis. Definitely."

_"Good. Congratulations again, Garrus; welcome to the family, Shepard. You're not going anywhere, if I have any say in the matter."_

_"Now then. I need to work on some forms,"_ Castis leans back, looking away from the screen,  _"Solana, come meet you sister-in-law!"_

_"My **what**?!"_

Castis is replaced on the screen by a face that makes Garrus' mandibles quiver. Sol's the same as ever, rambunctious, enthusiastic... but now she looks just like their mother.

"Hey, Sol. Long time no see. This is Shepard."

_"Ah-hah! I knew it! See, Dad?! I told you!"_

Garrus groans, but Arisa's laughing beside him, and any length of embarrassment is worth it to hear her laugh.

"Nice to meet you, Solana. We're hoping to come visit Palaven, after the wedding."

_"Oh, that's awesome! I can show you around! I'll have to plan!"_

Arisa only smiles, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 

 Later on, after Solana's let them go and Arisa's tucked her dress away in her closet -  _uhuh, you don't get to see it till the wedding, Garrus_  - they've grabbed some snacks and curled up together on the couch, just enjoying each other's presence.

"So... your Dad." Arisa asks after a while, lips pulling in a smirk, "He didn't seem to surprised about  _us_."

"Yeah, well... I  _did_  follow you into hell a few times." Garrus chuckles, rubbing over her hip through her pants, "And I'm not complaining. Having him do the paperwork will mean things are filled out  _properly_. I had no idea which forms to use for you."

"Guess human-turian marriages are rare," she sighs, curling closer into his side, letting her eyes flutter shut, "Oh well. Just makes us even more badass."

"You got it." he hums, shifting a hand to her head to gently massage her scalp, "How'd dress hunting go?"

"Well, I  _found_  one, thankfully, but fuck I don't know  _how_  Miranda got that many dresses onto the Normandy. I definitely never saw anyone with a load of luggage coming up the ramps. It's a  _little_  tight, since I'm more muscular, but eh, not that bad."

"And did she find someone...?"

"Mhm, a judge is going to do the ceremony for us. After, we can party for a couple of hours with the squad, then sneak away while they're drunk to...  _celebrate_." she whispers the last part against his throat, and Garrus shivers pleasantly.

"Can't wait." he rumbles, and she laughs.

_We can do this. Together. After all the shit we've been through, I'm not letting anyone take you away from me, Shepard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Castis on their side, it’s time to get the wedding together, quickly. There has to be a party, of course, or else the squad would bitch - and Arisa wants one last, carefree moment with them before the Alliance comes calling.
> 
> Paperwork done, guests invited... Councillors greeted. It’s time for the party, and a little private celebration as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Chapter - with some minor smutty stuff at the end. There will be a 4th part to this specific work, and then we’re moving into ME3 territory. 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Arisa is busy sending invitations - like,  _two_  of them - and going over final arrangements for the wedding when her message terminal beeps.

She brushes it off and keeps working; it wasn't the dual-toned whine of an emergency transmission, so it can wait a bit.

It's been two days since the conversation with Castis; she's 98% sure that everything is ready and in place, but considering they're already rushing the wedding somewhat, she doesn't want to screw anything up that could be prevented by double-checking.

Turned out, planning a small, private wedding was fairly simple when you were Goddamn Commander Shepard and you still had access to nearly unlimited Cerberus funds.  _Thank you Miranda. I owe her something nice._  Especially since Miranda was also the one who'd found a judge able to perform a quick ceremony on such short notice.

Their hotel room was booked - as were several smaller suites on the main floor, right near the cozy little banquet hall they'd be using for the ceremony and reception - she had the food and drinks arranged, and Tali and Kasumi had volunteered to put up a few quick decorations.

She had a dress, she trusted Garrus to pick out his own outfit, and she really didn't care what the others wore.

Arisa had already sent an invite to Kolyat - figuring it would be a good chance for he and Thane to spend some time together, since they would be on the Citadel - but the second invitation remained open on her screen, ready to go at the click of a button... if she could bring herself to send it.

_He would want to know, and he'll understand. Just send the damn thing._

She sucks in a deep breath, sets her jaw, and hits the  _send_  icon before she can falter again, shoulders slumping in relief once the confirmation pops up.

_Now to wait._

The door whooshes open, and Arisa leans back slightly in her chair, "Hey, Garrus, just finished sending-"

She's cut off by seven feet of purring Turian suddenly wrapping himself around her - as much as he can while she's sitting at least, his face nuzzled into her throat, arms tight around her bust and long body pressed against the back of the chair.

" _Someone's_  in a good mood," she murmurs breathily, his touch setting her on fire as it always does, one hand lifting to scratch beneath his fringe and feeling the purr intensify, "What'd I miss?"

"You haven't checked your email, have you?" He's nipping at her skin as he speaks, and she shivers at the pinch on her claim marks - that areas been even more sensitive since he remarked her, the sneaky bastard-

"Been busy." Arisa sighs, tilting her head to give him more access, still scratching him languidly, "Why?"

Garrus doesn't answer. Just continues to nip and lick along her shoulder while unwrapping one long arm and reaching out to open her terminal, hitting a couple of specific buttons and making the newest one pop up, attachments open.

Arisa's breath catches, staring slightly wide-eyed at the official looking documents.

_The Marriage Forms. Castis did it._

Not just the completed Marriage Forms, the  _officially signed and documented_  Marriage Forms, bearing the seal and signature of Primarch Fedorian himself, as well as Castis' script as the head of Clan Vakarian.

There were two documents; the first was the Marriage License, bearing both she and Garrus' information and their new status as married beneath the Turian Hierarchy.

The second was her new Hierarchy Citizenship Record, bearing her personal information as well as her Spectre identification, proof that she was now a part of the Hierarchy and under Turian Jurisdiction.

Her picture stared back at her, the first taken since her scars had healed after being brought back, and it was only strange for a moment to read her married name at the top of the document.

Arisa Vakarian.

_Arisa Vakarian. **Mrs.**  Arisa Vakarian. Ohh, I  **like**  that._

"Ahhh, I see where the happiness is coming from, now," she grins, turning a little so her side is pressed to his front through the chair, his head lifting to press their foreheads together, "Still have the human half to get through though, big guy."

"I know, and I'm looking forwards to it. But this means you're  _safe_." Garrus hums, and god  _damn_  she loves this ridiculous Turian, this man who makes her melt with a look and feel safe with a brush of his talons.

"Garrus," Arisa whispers, wanting nothing more than to give in to his touch but knowing it's better to talk now, "I invited Anderson."

To his credit, Garrus doesn't even react; just continues to nuzzle her, "I thought you might."

"We can trust him. I want to let him know what's going on, before we... go dark."

"I trust  _you_ , Arisa; if you think that's what's best, I'm fine with it. What about your mother?"

Her heart squeezes for a moment, and she slides her hands up along his throat and rests them there, feeling his warm pulse and rumbling purr, "I'll email her, afterwards. I don't want the Alliance thinking she had anything to do with it."

"Okay." yet again he doesn't question her, and yet again Arisa wonders how she managed to snag this wonderful man. "Permission to ravish you now,  _Mrs Vakarian_?"

She glances briefly at her terminal - emails all answered, no new responses, everything in place - before biting her lip coyly and nodding, eyes reflecting heat back at him, "Permission granted,  _husband_."

Garrus only growls and lifts her from the chair, and her worries are swept briefly away.

 

* * *

 

 

 Twenty minutes before her wedding ceremony, Arisa takes one last wander around the little banquet hall and plants her hands on her hips, biting her lip in nervous excitement.

“Everything looks  _great_ , guys - but are you  _sure_  I can’t carry a gun? At least my pistol?”

“ _No_ , Shepard.” Miranda’s laughing, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her dress and giving her a  _look_ , “What, are you expecting trouble?”

“I’m  _always_  expecting trouble.” she mutters, running a hand over the waist of her own dress, scowling a little at the tight-fit of it, “I just feel so… naked, without a gun. Or my armor.”

“EDI’s taken over the security cameras of the entire floor, including the lobby and back entrances. Grunt and Zaeed are on guard duty - you  _know_  they’ll toss out anyone that so much as glances at them funny. Every person here can hold their own, even without a gun - and I bet Kasumi will cloak and take out any intruders she spots the moment they enter.”

“I know.” Arisa sighs and grimaces, tugging at the dress again, “You sure this doesn’t look ridiculous…?”

“Shepard, you look great. Gorgeous, even. And that dress fits you better than it fits me. Keep it. Now  _stop fidgeting_.” the look on the brunettes face can only be described as  _glee_ , “Garrus is going to  _love_  it.”

 _He’d better_. She’d chosen the dress because she’d thought it would  _match_  well; an off-the shoulder top that showed off her claim mark and collarbones, embroidered with blue and silver designs, cut off just below her bust where it changed to a deep blue, clinging material that hugged her waist and loosened closer to her feet - a long slit running up the skirt to give her mobility.

 _Vakarian blue_ , or as close to as she could get; paired with strappy heels she thought might kill her by the end of the night but that Miranda had assured her were necessary for the look.

“Miranda, the Judge is here! She is wondering where to set up?”

“Thank you, Tali - switch me posts, will you? Our blushing bride is fidgety.”

“I am  _not_.”

The protest only earns her a small smile and pat on the shoulder before Miranda is heading off to deal with the judge, Tali approaching to take her place.

Considering the short notice, the Quarian had managed to find herself a fancy new suit - deeper purple than her usual set, and decorated with more elaborate designs and belts than ever - and Arisa can  _almost_  see the bright grin the younger woman is wearing before she’s being grabbed in a hug.

“I am so  _happy_  I get to be here, Shepard! I’d have been so  _mad_  if I’d already been back with the fleet and missed this!”

“I’m glad you’re here to, Tali,” Arisa hugs her back and wonders, briefly, if she’s already been into the alcohol. She decides she doesn’t actually care.

“It  _is_  rather short notice, though! I was surprised!” Tali pulls back and squints suspiciously through her mask, “You’re not  _pregnant_ , are you?”

Any guilt she may have felt is drowned by surprised laughter, shoulders shaking in open mirth at the question, “Definitely  _not_ , Tali. Don’t  _quite_  think I have to worry about that, being Levo and all.”

“Well, you never  _know_ …”

“Okay, now I feel like I’m the butt of whatever joke I missed. What rumors are you spreading about me, Tali?”

There’s familiar arms wrapping around her middle to pull her away from Tali and back into a broad chest - covered by cloth rather than his typical armor, for once - and she feels Garrus settle his chin on top of her head, mandibles catching in her hair.

Arisa hums and leans easily into him, arms coming up to rest over his, “Tali’s just accusing me of breaking dextro-levo logic, is all.”

“Huh.” Garrus flares his mandibles again, squeezing her, “I’ll ask later. For now, I need to steal you.”

“Haven’t even  _started_  the ceremony yet, Garrus-”

“Ah, not that kind of stealing, unfortunately. We have  _guests_.”

That makes her pause, going stiff in his arms.

Kolyat is already with Thane, and Liara is in the corner of the hall dealing with a quick Broker issue, so there should have only been one person left to arrive. That he said  _guests_  makes her mind scramble.

_I swear, if the Alliance has already sent someone after me, I will rip off their -_

Garrus must notice the direction her thoughts are going, because he squeezes her again and says “ _Good_  guests. You’ll see.”

She’s skeptic, but let’s him lead her back towards the entrance regardless, one arm still slung casually around her waist as they walk.

“Gotta say,” Garrus bends to nuzzle her briefly, whispering conspiratorially in her ear, “You look  _fabulous_  in that dress.”

“Well,” she murmurs, nuzzling him back, “I do the best I can without a carapace or a crest.”

“Your best has my mandible on the floor.  _Damn._ ”

That earns him a smirk - though it shifts to a more professional, slightly  _confused_  smile when they enter the opening foyer and she spots the guests he’d mentioned.

Anderson, which makes her happy, and… the Turian Councillor, which makes her confused and concerned.

“Anderson, glad you could make it. Councillor Sparatus,” Arisa pins her gaze on the Turian, nodding politely, “We weren’t expecting you. Is everything alright?”

"Perfectly fine, Commander; more than fine, in fact, considering the Hierarchy has just gained a powerful Spectre." Sparatus nearly seems to be  _smiling_ , extending a hand to her, "I came to congratulate you both on your Bonding. I received word from the Primarch not an hour ago, and thought I might accompany Councillor Anderson so I might say this in person."

"You have my support, both in your marriage and in any future endeavours. Should you ever find yourself in need of aid, you can count on me."

"That's... very generous, Councillor Sparatus." she's a bit stunned, to be honest, relaxing a little when Garrus' grip on her tightens.

"We humbly accept, Councillor," he answers for her, shaking the other man's hand, "You can be sure we'll contact you, should we need anything."

"See that you do. In the meantime, I'd best get back to my office. Congratulations again."

"Thank you."

There's a moment of silence as they all watch Sparatus leave, though Anderson's wearing an amused grin when he turns back to them.

"Weren't expecting that, I take it?"

"Not in the least. Can't hurt to have Sparatus on our side, though."

"So, uh... I know he's important and crap, but no one felt like  _correcting_  him?"

Arisa throws a look over her shoulder, eyebrows lifted, "Correcting him about  _what_ , Joker?"

"The whole  _congratulations on your bonding_  thing! I mean, yeah, you're getting married in like... ten minutes, but you're not married  _yet_!"

 _"That is incorrect, Jeff."_  EDI's voice pops up through Joker's omnitool, and Arisa would almost swear she can hear a hint of amusement in the AI's tone,  _"The Bonding paperwork was processed and approved three days ago. According to Hierarchy Law, Commander Shepard and Officer Vakarian are officially married."_

"Wait...  _what_?" the pilot just  _stares_  for a minute, brows scrunched, "You hid getting married... so that you could get married?! The hell?!"

"It's a long story, Joker." Arisa pulls away from Garrus long enough to set her hand on Joker's shoulder, squeezing gently, "We needed it to be official for  _both_  sides, and... we knew you guys would want a party."

"Damn  _straight_." Joker scans her face, seems to think for a moment, then nods, "Alright. I can tell there's more to it, but I guess that can wait. You've got like five minutes till the ceremony, and  _then_ , I am getting  _wasted_."

"You better." she grins, waiting till he's hobbled carefully back into the party area to turn back to the others with a sigh, "Sorry, Anderson."

"Not a problem. I'm here to support you, regardless of  _what_  brought about this quick ceremony. I'm with you, Shepard, no matter what."

"There's some things you need to know, then."

"Give me a run down while we walk, Shepard. I'm not about to be the reason you're late to your own wedding." Anderson offers his arm, grinning, and Arisa takes it without hesitating, looping her other arm through Garrus' and walking slowly back into the banquet hall, escorted by the two men.

She talks quietly as they walk, going over the main points - confirming what had happened with Kenson, the destruction of the Relay to stop the Reapers, the Alliance's decision to lock her up, the reason for the quick wedding.

Anderson listens silently until she's finished, face neutral at the end, as though he's thinking.

"I don't mean to put you in a difficult position, Anderson." she's not one to second guess her decisions, but she's wondering, now, if she's expecting too much, "I just... wanted you here. Wanted you to know."

"And I am happy to be included - I may have had to send you a stern email, if you'd gotten married without telling me." he's smirking, suddenly, and her shoulders slump in relief, "Your secrets are safe with me, Shepard. I trust you. Just play it smart, and play it safe. And I'll expect regular updates so that I know you're alright, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. We'll deal with the political bullshit later." he claps her on the shoulder, then, nudging her, "Now, going by the looks we're getting, I think it's time to say your vows."

"He's right." Garrus' arm tightens around hers, and his mandibles are flickering in nervous excitement when she turns to him, "You ready for this?"

Arisa only smiles back, "More than ready."

He leads her up to the little platform they've erected, then, to stand before the Asari judge - one who's used to performing various ceremonies for various species, according to Miranda.

Their friends are seated in the few rows of chairs they'd had set up - not a large gathering by any means,  just the people most important to them who could make it. Liara has two vid-comms set up; one to Castis and Solana, and one to Wrex, who'd been unable to leave Tuchanka thanks to issues he said he wouldn't burden them with.

No pomp and circumstance. No fancy arrangements or extravagant routines. Just simple; she and Garrus, making things official per human custom as well as Turian, their friends as witnesses.

She wouldn't want it any other way.

The Alliance Civil is a short service, made even shorter by the lack of a ring exchange - Arisa had decided that her engagement ring was more than enough, considering Garrus would have a hard time wearing a wedding band comfortably - so once they've said their vows and exchanged a brief,  _chaste_  kiss, the judge declares them married according to human law and a quick cheer goes up from their guests.

It doesn't feel any different, to Arisa - they've already technically been married for three days, after all - yet the trilling hum coming from Garrus as he bends to nuzzle their foreheads together makes it all worth it, and she nuzzles him back as the guests disperse back to the main hall.

"Now it's official on  _both_  sides." she whispers, loving how his arms wrap tightly around her, that hum vibrating through his chest and into hers.

"Just gotta survive the party so that we can  _celebrate_..."

She shivers, pulls away just enough to smirk and take his hands, "Just a few hours, Garrus. We need to humor our friends. C'mon."

They pause to speak to Castis and Solana for a moment -  _"We'll visit soon, we promise, just need to wrap a few things up"_  - and to joke with Wrex -  _"Yes, Wrex, we'll let you know if we need somewhere to hide for a while. I think we're good, but we'll keep the offer in mind."_  - before both vid-comms are turned off and dinner begins.

It's a buffet style meal provided by the hotel itself, not extensive, but the food is good and they'd been able to provide both Levo and Dextro dishes - as well as an open bar for the party.

She and Garrus have their own bottle of Dual-Chirality wine at their little table - expensive, by the looks of it, and likely a present from a certain Shadow Broker, going by the Asari label on it - but while the liquor is sweet and slides smoothly down her throat, Arisa only partakes in a single glass.

She wants to remember this night - the fun and the friends and the  _details_  - and she grins when she notices Garrus doing the same, reaching over to slip her hand into his and squeeze.

They hadn't bothered with a fancy wedding cake - didn't want to tempt fate by trying to find one safe for both Levo  _and_  Dextro - so after the dessert from the buffet is eaten, the tables are cleared to the sides for the party.

Arisa blanks when there's suddenly a slow song playing and Garrus is tugging her to her feet, desperately trying to back-peddle and chanting "No, nononono _no_!" as she's dragged unwillingly to the dance floor.

Garrus only chuckles and positions her properly, "Joker told me that human couples normally have a 'first dance'. Couldn't resist."

"Garrus Vakarian, this is just  _mean_. You  _know_  I can't dance."

"Relax, Arisa. Just follow my lead."

She bites her tongue and tries to relax, following his movements, surprised when she finds herself  _enjoying_  it. It's a simple two-step, nothing fancy, yet being held close like this, turning carefully along the dance floor... it's kind of nice.

She chances a look at the others as they dance, surprised to find that not one person is laughing. They're just smiling, watching them quietly,  _happy_  for them, and she enjoys the dance even more.

Arisa pulls playfully away when the slow song ends and a faster beat replaces it, dodging backwards through the sudden swarm of the squad when Garrus growls and reaches for her.

She makes it out of the dancers and  _just_  to the edge of the room before he catches her by the waist and pulls her in against his chest, laughing happily at the purr rolling through him as he nuzzles her, content.

They're interrupted only briefly by Anderson, stepping up to hug Arisa and shake hands with Garrus, congratulating them again.

"And if you ever need anything," Anderson says, hitting a key on his omni, "I'll be there."

She steals another quick hug at that, watching him leave for a moment before leaning back against Garrus' chest, smiling when his arms go back around her.

"So," he says, resting his chin on her head, "Shall we mingle?"

"Let's."

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next couple of hours pass by in a blur, and she's sure she's missed events going on in other corners of the hall.

Overall, it's a fun, relaxing night... and if her squad's going to be suffering major hangovers in the morning, well, it's their own faults.

Mordin had left first, citing a need to return to his experiments in the lab. "So long as you are both comfortable and prepared for any situation, I shall take my leave. To noisy, not enough logic,  _far_  too many hormones going wild. Wish you a pleasant first-eve of marriage. Be mindful of chaffing."

The other's were just amusing to watch; Tali getting very quickly intoxicated using an 'emergency induction port', Kasumi popping in and out of visibility all over the room, Grunt and Zaeed having some sort of drinking contest while Jack shouted obscenities and downed her own liquor.

Samara, Miranda and Liara had claimed one of the tables and seemed to be watching the going on's with amusement, Thane and Kolyat sat at another table, Jacob, Dr. Chakwas, and the other crew members who had come were dancing... and Joker was hanging out with Tali, feeding her as many drinks as he himself seemed to be downing.

It's at this point - having tucked themselves in a corner, content to watch for a while - that Garrus leans down to whisper in her ear, "So. Ready to get our  _own_  party started?"

Arisa smirks and lifts her arm, "EDI, make sure you record everything happening in the banquet hall tonight. Unless there is an emergency that Miranda  _can't handle_ , we are not to be disturbed until tomorrow."

_"Understood, Shepard."_

She turns, giving the Turian a very blatant once-over, "Let's go."

They take their time leaving, hands clasped between them; the slower they go, the less likely they are to be noticed.

The moment they're safely outside the banquet hall Garrus is sweeping her up into his arms, making Arisa shout and laugh.

"What are you doing, Garrus?"

He hums happily, nuzzling her forehead while carrying her down the hall, "I read that it's human tradition for the groom to carry the bride home."

"Well, it's usually just through the front door... but I'm not complaining." she loops her arms around his neck, scratching just a little below his fringe, "Last door on the right... they gave us a corner suite."

"Sounds perfect." he purrs, and she reaches out to access the lock once they're close enough, the door swinging open so he can step inside.

"Whoa." Arisa whistles, squirming down from his arms, "Spectres  _do_  get the good shit."

"It's very nice," Garrus agrees, but his tone implies he's far more interested in  _other_  things, and he scowls when she bats his hands away, "Arisa..."

"What's your rush? We've got all night,  _hubby_ ," Arisa shoots him a wink over her shoulder and dodges his grab with a laugh, kicking off her heels and wandering further in, "I want to take a look!"

She hears him sigh and shuffle a bit, mumbling "Wicked, wicked woman..."

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking about your wife like that." she  _humphs_ , pausing in the kitchenette to take a quick peek in the fridge -  _perfect, they stocked it with Levo and Dextro_ \- before hurrying on to the bathroom, knowing Garrus' patience won't last long, "Holy  _shit_ , this bathroom is  _huge_."

Arisa's paused in the doorway, staring in delight at the long vanity, big shower, and full Jacuzzi tub inside.  _Ohhhh, that gives me ideas..._

There's suddenly the click of talons on tile behind her, and Garrus positions himself in the doorway, hands resting on either edge, giving her a  _look_  that has her shivering.

"It's  _nice_ ," he rumbles, maintaining the position as she turns around -  _Spirits, he's tall, it's so rare that we're both barefoot -_  "But I'd much rather inspect the  _bedroom_ , if my beautiful bride would like to stop being a  _tease_."

"Sorry." Arisa turns fully, stepping into him and sighing when he bends to press their foreheads together, letting her eyes slip closed, "I'm just... savoring the moment. The peace. We don't... we've won for now, Garrus, but..."

"We have time." he interrupts softly, continuing before she can argue, "Maybe not as much as we'd like, but enough to enjoy ourselves a bit. We've earned it."

"I know." she keeps her eyes closed, feels him run a hand over her waist and hip and loves the warm flush that follows the touch, nuzzling at him, "I have a hard time... turning that part of my brain off."

She hears him chuckle, "I know you do. Which means it's my job to make you relax, once in a while. Especially tonight."

Arisa feels his hands cup her face then - it had felt strange, in the beginning, since he only had two fingers, but now it's a touch she cherishes - and his breath ghosts over her lips when he speaks, sparking feelings of  _safety_  and  _need_  within her.

"You're  _safe_ , Arisa. The Alliance can't touch you. Cerberus can't touch you. And I will personally snipe anyone who even  _dares_  to think they can hurt you. So let's forget about the world for the night and focus on what's important, right now;  _us_ , together."

"I love it when you talk dirty." she whispers, opening green eyes to stare fondly into blue, heat and love obvious in their depths.

His mandibles flare, "Does that mean we can move things to the bedroom now, wife?"

"I believe it does, hubby."

Garrus hums happily, releasing her face to instead take her hands in his, pulling her back out of the bathroom and through the main area to the bedroom.

Arisa barely has time to glance around before she's hauled against his chest and his mouth is eager against hers, tongue snaking out to demand entry and leave her gasping.

"I  _like_  you in this dress," he growls against her mouth, sub-vocals rolling with need, "But I'm going to  _wreck_  it if I try to get it off you."

She takes the signal with a smirk, stepping back to undress as he does the same, dress tossed vaguely in the direction of a chair and bra and panties following shortly after.

Garrus is done at nearly the same time, lifting her against him to carry her to bed, Arisa wrapping her legs around his waist and shivering when he brushes against her.

He's out of his plates, hard and ready, and when he lays her back on the bed she expects him to slip inside immediately... so she's surprised when instead he backs up down her body till he's knelt at the edge, her legs over his shoulders and his face between her thighs.

"Garrus, what're you-  _ohh_ -!" she gasps and bucks when he suddenly buries his face in her folds, tongue flicking out over her clit and drawing spirals against her, " _Fuck_ , Garrus."

His only response is a chuckle before he doubles his efforts, pressing his tongue inside of her, putting the skills he'd developed in their time together to good use.

She's soon a writhing, cursing mess, one hand finding the back of his fringe and scratching while the other fists in the blankets, shuddering when his resulting purr vibrates right through her.

Then his tongue hits  _that_  spot, and his fingers are suddenly there, and oh,  _fuck_ , everything goes white and she's not sure if she's breathing but her entire body slumps, shivering in the aftershocks of orgasm.

Arisa hears him chuckle smugly, still trying to blink away the fuzziness as he climbs over her, mandibles flared in a proud smirk.

"You... you've gotten  _really good_  at that." she pants, arms slipping around his neck, feeling his pleased purr, "One of these days, you're going to let me  _return_  the favor."

"One of these days." Garrus agrees, and then he's tilting her hips and pushing inside of her, and Arisa's mind goes blank as he slips in all the way to the hilt.

She doesn't remember much beyond that; just pleasure, love, and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! Srsly, guys, let me know how I'm doing with this - I am VERY out of my usual territory here.


	4. Pressing Forwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weddings done, the Crew’s been told, now... it’s time to prepare.
> 
> They’re going Dark, and the Alliance can go to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada, final part to Missing Pieces finally here! Sorry that took so long! There will be more parts to this AU, just under other titles. Kind of just trying to sort them all in a way that makes sense - things that happen close together under one title, skipping ahead under other titles.

Arisa wakes to a hand on her breast and purring in her ear, sighing softly and snuggling closer to the hard body behind her.

Garrus chuckles, purr still present in his voice, “Good morning, Mrs. Vakarian.”

“Mmmm, good morning, Mr. Vakarian.” she stretches a little, hums in pleasure at his touch, “Been awake along?”

“About an hour. I got up for a bit,” he pauses, carefully pinches her nipple between his talons, “Long enough to receive our  _presents_  from a very terrified sounding Volus.”

“We -  _ah_ ,” Arisa sucks in a breath at the pinch, squirming, “we got presents?”

“We did. Come see.”

He pulls suddenly away and Arisa scowls, pushing herself up to face him and sputtering in surprise when something fluffy and white is tossed over her.

_A bathrobe_ , she realizes, shrugging it on while lifting an eyebrow in his direction.

Garrus only shrugs, his mandibles flaring, and she notes he himself is wearing a similar robe, cut for a turian.

Arisa ties the robe and follows to where he’s perched himself on the sofa, several gifts spread out on the table before them. She sits down and curls immediately against his side, staring in surprise at the stack.

“I thought we said we didn’t want gifts…?”

“And you expected the Squad to listen? Really?”

She only huffs and sticks out her tongue, reaching for the nearest box, “Alright, hubby, lets take a look.”

It briefly feels strange to be sitting on the couch in a bathrobe, still sex touseled and dissheveled from the night before, going through wedding gifts, but it passes after a moment, and she finds herself more comfortable and relaxed then she has been in ages.

Most of the gifts are simple things - credit chits from several crew mates, boxes of dextro chocolate and dual-chirality wine, some strange form of sex toy from Joker that they both take one look at before tossing it back in the box.

Then Arisa opens a delicate little box from Liara and pauses, staring in surprise. Garrus leans in to look when he notices her silence, mandibles quivering.

“Are those…?”

“My dog tags.” she confirms, swallowing a little thickly as she draws her fingers over them, startled, “Liara must have retrieved them from Alchera, when…”

It’s almost surreal to have them in her hands, now. Especially considering their plans to go dark, to cut off from the Alliance.

She can’t wear them, not right now, but she’ll keep them, knowing Liara’s intention.

_To give her back a piece of herself, a piece that had been lost._

Garrus wraps an arm around her shoulders, bending to press his forehead to hers and trilling reassuringly. “You okay?”

“More than.” Arisa answers honestly, setting the box down to turn and wrap her arms fully around his neck, just content in his presence.

“We have the room for a while longer,” he hums, a distinct glint in his eye, “Shall we test out that hot tub, sweetie?”

“Nothing could stop me.” she whispers, and kisses him.

 

* * *

 

 

 Shore Leave comes to an end, and Arisa calls a Crew Meeting as soon as she’s sure  _everyone’s_  back on board.

They’re still docked at the Citadel - purposely - and Arisa stands in her customary spot in the CIC, on the little platform before the galaxy map, clenching and unclenching her fists in an attempt to stay calm and composed, eyes flickering over faces as more people gather.

The map itself - and readout of the ship - are turned off, giving her a clear view of everyone in the space, able to see every single crew member and squad mate, see the puzzled looks on their faces.

Joker has a look like he knows something, but he’s staying silent, leaning against the centre railing and looking perfectly nonchalant.

There’s a hand on her back suddenly, gentle talons massaging at the pressure points, trying to relax her. It works, as much as anything can, and she turns briefly to give him a tiny smile over her shoulder.

Garrus flares his mandibles in response, then nudges her to look forwards again, a silent support at her back.

“I’m sure everyone’s wondering why I’ve called this meeting - and you’re right to be curious. Things will be changing, shortly.” Arisa hates making speeches - always feels clumsy and dull - but she steals her shoulders and powers on regardless, “I’ve cut ties with Cerberus and the Illusive Man, this you all know. I am  _also_  cutting all ties with the Alliance.”

“I won’t burden you with the details, just know this: the Alliance wants to lock me up for the results of my time in the Bahak System, where we destroyed the Alpha Relay. And as I am now a member of the Turian Hierarchy - as most of you witnessed not two days ago - I am no longer under their jurisdiction.”

“We’ll be going dark in the Turian systems for a while to avoid any open hostility - and we’re taking the Normandy with us.”

Arisa pauses to let that set in for a moment, listening to the murmurs amongst the crowd, not quite daring to make eye contact with any of her squad mates. Most of them had intended to move on if they survived, anyways, but doing it this way seemed to have a more… final note to it.

Garrus prods her gently, and she continues, “You’ve been a fantastic crew - one of the best I’ve ever worked with. It was only with  _everyone’s_  help that we made it to the Collector Base and back, and I am  _damn_  proud to have worked with every single one of you.”

“I will not ask you to follow me in this. Anyone who wishes to stay is welcome to, but I do not expect you to. We’ll be docked at the Citadel for about a week to resupply and make repairs before we head to Palaven; if you’re leaving, this week is the time to do it.”

Arisa goes silent, staring down at the blank map rather than the people gathered, nearly  _jumping_  when sudden applause fills the CIC.

That, in and of itself, nearly makes her cry, because it means they aren’t mad or resentful. They’re understanding and supportive.

“You’re not getting rid of me  _that_  easily,” Joker huffs, shooting her a wink, “We need to stock up on some Levo junk food while we’re here, Commander. I doubt Palaven has popcorn.”

“Probably not.” Arisa agrees, clapping the pilot on the shoulder with a warm grin, “Glad to have you, Joker.”

“Pleaaaaase, you’ll never find another pilot as awesome as me.”

“No, I won’t.”

He takes that praise with a softened smirk and a salute before hobbling back to his cockpit, never comfortable outside of his pilots space for long.

Most of the Crew decides to head out - thanking her for everything she’d done and wishing her luck in the future - including Kelly Chambers, who says she just needs some time away from the action to try and deal with the memories of the Collector Base.

Ken and Gabby approach together, saluting out of habit and then sharing a look. “We’d like to stay, Commander. If that’s alright.”

“I’d be thrilled to have you.” she tells them truthfully, a bit surprised but happy to have them. They share a grin and excuse themselves back to work, and she feels just a bit better.

As she’d expected, the squad is dispersing; Zaeed and Kasumi had always intended to return to their old lines of work, though they’re both appreciative of the offer to stay.

Thane plans to spend the rest of his time reconnecting with Kolyat, Grunt will be returning to Tuchanka to serve under Wrex - and that duo will be sure to cause a ruckus, she thinks quietly - and Mordin mentions, perhaps, stopping there as well, to check something with the Urdnot leader.

Jacob intends to take a vacation, Tali’s returning to the fleet, Samara will return to her duties as a Justicar, Dr. Chakwas will -  _thankfully_  - be staying with them on the Normandy, to ‘Ensure the Commander is not overtaxing herself or her implants’, and Miranda…

“I’d love to go with you,” the biotic says, but there’s a sadness to her grin, and Arisa’s not surprised when she continues “But I need to stay close to Orianna, just in case, so it’s better if I don’t. Stay in contact, though; I want to hear  _all_  about it.”

“Same goes for you, you know. And Miranda?” Arisa holds out her hand, smiling honestly, “Thank you. For bringing me back.”

Miranda’s calm facade breaks for a moment - just long enough to see a waiver of uncertainty and longing on her face - before it’s back in place and she’s shaking her hand tightly, “Thank  _you_  for saving the world, Shepard. And for helping me save my sister. You’re a good friend.”

Arisa gives in; pulls the biotic into a quick, one-armed hug, glad when she doesn’t fight it, “So are you.”

They leave it at that, watching as the CIC slowly empties - anyone still on shift continuing their duties, at least for the time being.

Arisa only moves when Garrus wraps one long arm around her waist and gently steers her away, back towards the elevator and the peace of their cabin.

She releases the breath she’d been holding only once the elevator door has closed, leaning gratefully against him.

“Now, we need to prepare,” she mutters, mind already spinning with all the supplies they’ll need, the repairs to be done, anything and everything that could go  _wrong_ , “And wait for the Alliance to make their move.”

Garrus hums, mandibles flicking against her hair as he nuzzles her, “We’ll be ready.”

Arisa grips his hand.  _Yes, we will be._

 

* * *

 

 

 Anderson slips in the door and stays near the back of the room, mostly out of sight and unnoticed. His face is a mask of neutral calm, though inwardly he’s smirking.

It’s been a month since he’d seen Shepard, and he knows she’s prepared for this; all that's left now is to sit back and enjoy the show.

The councilors file in, smug in their shiny uniforms, heads lifted and chatter quiet.

Hackett follows after, and he has the briefest urge to divulge Shepard’s plans that’s squashed immediately under the memory that, at least partially, this is  _his fault_.

_Shepard should not have been sent on that mission alone. She shouldn’t have been sent at all._

The councilors take their places, Hackett stands at attention near the end of the front row, and Anderson rolls his shoulders, watching silently from his position at the back.

_This’ll be good._

“Establish the link.” one of the many voices says, and Anderson doesn’t bother trying to place who it is. In the end, it doesn’t matter.

The connection blinks briefly before stabilising, though only a soft  _whirring_  sound is audible, and the video feed is blank.

Then, finally,  _“Oops, wrong number!”_ and a  _click_.

Anderson holds back a laugh, listening to the chatter of the council.  _Good old Joker._

“Try again.” the same voice from before says, now sounding distinctly  _peeved_ , “I know that’s the correct line for the Normandy.”

“Maybe they switched it? It is a Cerberus vessel now, after all.”

“ _No_ , that’s the right one. Admiral Hackett used it before. Try it  _again_.”

Hackett remains silent and stoic throughout this exchange, and again the screen goes fuzzy and shows an audio line, no video feeding through.

Joker comes on again after a moment, “ _Ah, no translators, sorry!”_  before going dead once more.

“ _Again!”_  the councilor barks, and this time the moment the audio feed seems to be live she’s nearly shouting, “SSV Normandy, this is the Alliance Council. Do  _not_  hang up on us again or there  _will_  be consequences. Put Commander Shepard on the line,  _now_.”

_Touched a nerve with that one, Joker,_  Anderson thinks, but he’s still tamping down a smirk, resisting the urge to chuckle at the loss of decorum,  _She’s in for it yet._

_“Oops! Sorry about that,”_  Joker’s voice feeds through, not sounding sorry at all,  _“Hey, Commander! The Alliance is on the comm!”_

_“Patch it through to my cabin, I’ll take it there.”_  comes Shepard’s voice, cool and collected with just a  _hint_  of an edge, as though she’s walking into battle.

In a way, she is.

_“Aye aye.”_

There’s the sound of typing and then suddenly the vidscreen is live, displaying two figures who are clearly ready for a fight.

Shepard herself stands front and centre, arms crossed and hip cocked in a challenging stance, looking deadly even in an N7 tank top and black pants.

No Cerberus colours, no Alliance colours; just her own red and black, a glaring beacon.

Garrus stands directly behind her, impressive even out of armor thanks to his height and unwavering glare, and Anderson can see the Council shifting uncomfortably, obviously unused to dealing with quite this level of hostility.

And Shepard isn’t even  _speaking_  yet.

“Commander Shepard,” begins the female councillor, voice once more calm, “As a result of your actions in the Bahak system and the deaths of the colonists of Aratoht, we are requesting you hand yourself over to the Alliance. We are hereby placing you under house arrest until-”

“No.”

The councilor's words cut off short, and there’s a brief moment of stunned silence where Anderson has to cough to hide his laughter.

“ _Pardon me?_ ” ah, there’s that peevy tone back.

Shepard only leans slightly closer to the screen, green eyes flashing, “I said  _no_ , councilor. I refuse.”

“I did what I had to do to  _keep the Reapers from invading_. Yes, lives were lost, but the number is minuscule compared to what would have been lost had I  _not_  destroyed the Relay. I also did the mission off the record, while  _not_  technically serving under the Alliance.”

“Be that as it may, Commander, you are still under our jurisdiction-”

“Actually, I’m not _._ ” Shepard looks downright vicious now, smiling in a way known to terrify her enemies, “See, I got  _married_  about a month ago - to the dashing turian you see behind me. And turns out, the Turian Hierarchy  _agrees_  with my actions, and considering I’m now a  _citizen_  of the Hierarchy… well, you get the point.”

“That is  _absurd_ -”

“Nope.” Shepard hits something on her end, and suddenly there’s official documents on the screen, a hush falling over the room as the truth sets in.

The room explodes in whispers and shouts, and Hackett whips around to give him a look, as if to say  _did you know about this?_

Anderson only holds his neutral expression, shrugging one shoulder noncommittally.

“This is ridiculous, Commander, how-”

“I’m done answering your questions. Let’s get a few things straight.” Shepard’s leaning right into the comm now, lips curled in a snarl, “I don’t work for Cerberus. I don’t work for  _you_. I am a Goddamn Council Spectre and so long as  _they_  have no problems with what I’m doing, I’ll continue to do it.”

“The Normandy and I are going dark. Don’t bother trying to find us; you won’t. And one last thing:  _go to hell._ ”

The screen goes immediately black,  pandemonium breaks out in the room, and Anderson quietly slips out while no one’s looking, chuckling to himself.

His omni beeps and he opens the message once he’s a safe distance away, grinning at the contents.

 

**From A.V.**

**How bad were they?**

 

**From D.A.**

**Pandemonium. Nicely done.**

 

**From A.V.**

**Learned from the best! Will contact once we’re in safe space.**

 

**From D.A.**

**Sounds good. Take care.**

 

**From. A.V.**

**You to, Anderson.**

Anderson closes the comm and smirks, whistling as he heads further into the complex.

_We’ll need you yet, Shepard, but you’ve earned a rest._


End file.
